


French Attraction

by FictionalFangirl



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M, Smut, lots of smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 17:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10949007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionalFangirl/pseuds/FictionalFangirl
Summary: Lafayette was in the United States for college. He had three great friends and a crush on his History Professor. Meanwhile, John and Alex can't get enough of each other.





	French Attraction

Lafayette sat in class. He wasn't paying attention, his mind had wandered to his next class: History. Lafayette could already see Washington standing at the front of the class, wearing his button up. 

Alex leaned over to whisper in Lafayette's ear, "Dude! You're hard go, to the bathroom!" He said in his ear with a hiss. Laf looked down and could see his erection through his pants. He quickly got up running out of class grabbing the pass, and running to the closest male bathroom. He quickly shut the largest stall door behind him; unzipped his pants taking out his cock. He started rubbing it hard and fast. He moaned as he thought about Washington doing it instead. Little did he know Washington had just walked in to use the bathroom.

" _Dieu plus rapidement Washington, me faire jouir_!" He moaned in broken French. Washington heard and could kinda understand it. He blushed feeling himself grow hard. He had liked Lafayette for a long time but never could sleep with him! Lafayette was only twenty, half Washington's age. Lafayette was still moaning and finished with a high pitched whimper. he cleaned himself up; tucking his cock in quickly and zipping up. Washington gulped hiding in one of the stalls. Lafayette washed up before leaving and heading back to class.    

Class couldn't seem to go fast enough for Lafayette. As soon as the bell rung Lafayette was out of the classroom and heading towards History. He walked in the door with a grin. He saw Washington at the front of the class waiting for everyone. 

"Good Morning Gilbert!" He greeted kindly. His wrinkly eyes were smiling. 


End file.
